Life of Kuri
by ShiroKirenia
Summary: One of my first fanfics been working on this for a while will contain smut and lemons later on in story
1. Chapter 1

This is a Pokemon fanfic. I don't own pokemon or any of the supporting characters just Kuri and any of my other characters. This is staged in the X Y game and storyline and i don't own pokemon… again. And oh yeah this will have gay and straight lemons and smut in it so if you don't like ….….. GET OUT

My name is Kuri Lattiki I am 16 years old with long brown hair and one blue eye and one red eye. My mother says my father was a Zoroark disguised as a human who fell in love with her then disappeared when I was born. I don't know. My story begins at age 10 when i was going to go on my journey with my friend Riolu. I was 10 and it was 7 days after my 10th birthday and I was looking for Riolu because we were supposed to go meet the other trainers at the Professor's lab in Lumios. "Riolllluuuuuuuuu! Come on we are gonna be late for the plaaannnnneeeeee!" I called out looking for him. I was about to head back when i heard a scream of pain from the forest and i sprinted towards the sound to find an older trainer attacking Riolu with his Arcanine. "Arcanine" he called out "Extreme Speed on it to finish it off" The Arcanine moved at extremely fast speeds and proceeded to attack my friend with quick bites all over his body. The trainer then threw a pokeball at Riolu to try and capture him but it just bounced off Riolu's limp body and rolled away. Then he saw me holding Riolus pokeball in my hand with a scared look on my face and tears streaming down my face. He noticed my eyes and said "Hey FREAK what did you do this is my catch get away!" I weakly responded with a trembling voice "That's my friend you're hurting" Then the trainer's eyes narrowed and he looked at the Riolu and said to his Arcanine "Kill the kid and bring me the pokeball" The Arcanine nodded and charged up a Thunder Fang. Arcanines fangs where flickering with electricity as he lunged and bit into my arm as i threw it up to protect myself. The pokeball was in my other hand as i clenched it to hold on tight. The trainer laughed as i collapsed to the ground with over 16,000 volts of electricity flew through my body. As I hovered on the edge of fainting I heard Riolu cry out as he saw my crumpled body then he began to glow a bright white light. Riolu grew taller and spikes popped out of his chest and paws. When the darkness took over i could see Lucario beating up the trainer and knocking out the Arcanine and picking me up to run me out of the forest...


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I do not own Pokemon or any of their characters. This is a gay fanfiction so if you don't like or are underage get out now before you go any further. I know the first chapter was short but it was like the intro and this chapter will be a lot longer so yeah thanks for reading and comment what you think down below. I don't Own Alola and it will come in much later chapters where Kuri visits his mom. We get introduced to three of my own characters in this scene so I do own them.

When I woke up I was in a hospital room but I felt different I felt bigger and my hair was long. My teeth were sharp and my eyes were hurting as if they weren't accustomed to the light. I tried to sit up but it hurt to much to move and it felt like my body had been asleep for a long time. I had an I.V. in my arm and the curtains on the window where closed. I turned my head to see a lady with gray hairs sitting in the chair in my room. I tried to speak but my voice was to weak to say anything. I managed to croak out "Hello?" but it was really quiet. Even so her head snapped up and she looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Kuri" she said sobbing "you're awake, after all these years you're finally awake." I then realized who this woman was… she was my mother! But her hair was grayish and her face look sad. She was still mumbling about the doctors saying I would never wake up but she sat here every day and waited for me to wake up. I realized I wasn't 10 years old anymore and as she sat there crying in happiness a nurse walked in to see the commotion and saw that I was awake and looking at my mom. The nurse ushered her out to call the doctor in to check on me. As they help support my back by putting my bed up and pillows under me I looked around the room. I noticed a pokeball with scuff marks and scratches on it on my side table. I then thought to myself is that Lucario remembering the events that happened seconds before I passed out. I reached over to grab it and noticed the scars in my arm from the Thunder Fang.

I grabbed hold of the pokeball and immediately in a flash of light out popped

Lucario looking worried and when he saw I was awake and moving he began to cry tears of joy. I held out my hand and he put his paw in it coming closer and hugging me. When he pulled away the doctor came in and he returned to his ball before he was seen and I set it back down on the little metal side table. The doctor checked my heart rate and other things like my blood pressure and my temperature. When he was done my mom came back in and told me they wanted to keep me a couple more days to run test and keep me monitored. I nodded and said goodbye and I love you as she walked out and went home for one of the first days this month. The nurse came back in and gave me a remote for the television and handed me a phone my mom had left for me. In it already was my mom's number and the professor's number to call and under his number it said call as soon as you get out of the hospital. I looked through it and put it next to Lucario's pokeball. They brought in some food and pudding and gave me a chance to eat my food in peace. Over the next couple of days I was allowed to go to the hospitals gym and work out to rebuild my muscle mass and become stronger. The doctors had left the television on while I was in my coma so while I was asleep I was learning since my brain wasn't doing anything else. I knew who the current Elite 4 was and what the newest discoveries where.

I still wanted to go on my journey but I don't know if mom would let me. As I sat there working out with Lucario I pondered on what to do about my journey. I sat there and looked at myself in the mirror. My teeth were sharp and slightly more feral than they should have been. I had taken to putting my long hair back in a ponytail but what was weird was two inches of my hair at the very end was snow white and degressed into brown hair. Sure it was cool looking but it freaked some people out. The doctor says the white hair is due to me being hit by a full on Thunder Fang when I was young and having no protection from it. I understood this and it was the most likely answer but Mom wanted me to dye it brown or cut it off and I didn't want to cut it off. It was a part of me and I embraced it with a passion. I didn't care what other people thought of me. If I was a freak so be it it didn't bother me in fact it made me a better me. Lucario poked me as I had been sitting there for a while staring at myself and wanted to know if I was done for now. I went and put the 50 pound weights back on the rack and wiped my face off with my towel. "Ready to go shower Lucario?" I asked. He nodded and followed close behind me as I headed to the locker room at the hospital.

I pushed open the heavy steel door to the locker room and opened up my locker to grab my shower towel. I began to strip down in front of Lucario and as I peeled of my compression shorts Lucario stared at me as he did every day we worked out together. I shook my head grinning as I knew Lucario had a crush on me. As I wrapped my towel around my waist Lucario shook his head and grabbed his own towel to cover his genitalia up while he walked into the shower. I was in there before him and put my towel on the rack for my shower and turned on a shower head and began to wash all the sweat off my glistening body. Lucario took the shower head right next to me and turned it on. I washed my hair first pulling out the ponytail and running my fingers through my hair while putting the ponytail on my wrist. The ponytail was a blue one and it was a tight one as my hair was tangle free. I let my hair fall down and it was just past my shoulders. I then proceeded to shake my head hitting lucario in the head with it. He looked at me annoyed and without realizing it he had turned around and showed me his throbbing red member. He then blushed and covered up his crotch. This was the first time this had happened in the showers. I also blushed and turned away covering up my own hardon from him. We finished our shower in silence and afterwards I headed back up to my room and packed my bag since I get to leave later today and head home. As I packed my bag my mom walked in and she was holding a present box.

"Mom? What's this?" I asked. She looked sad and said "Consider it 5 years worth of birthday presents." I took the red and blue box and looked inside it to find a pokebelt with 5 open slots and Lucario's pokeball in the first one. There was also a black pokedex and a new backpack with the symbol for win in japanese on the straps. The backpack was black and white with 4 pockets; one in the front, two on the side, and the big main one. "Mom what is this?" I asked. She gave me a big hug and said "you can go on your journey now honey and don't worry i'm not as sad as you think. I get to go to a new region where there's lots of sun and and cute new pokemon. I get to help the professor there set up a trainer program." She actually looked happy talking about this and I was glad for her since she wouldn't have to worry about me anymore. "Well I hope you have fun mom I love you so much." I responded with a big smile in my face. "Oh yeah honey and your sixth present is this." She handed me a card with an airplane on it. "This card allows you to ride any plane at any airport for free as long as you have it with you." My eyes widened "How much did this cost?" I asked worried about our budget issues. "Nothing it was from the Elite 4 when they heard about your case and I got one too!" She answered. "Wait does this mean I can go on a journey with Lucario?" I asked excitedly. She nodded a yes and I hugged her again. "But make sure you come and visit me sometime in the Alola region." She said as I packed my stuff into my new backpack and put my pokebelt on it. I grabbed my pokedex to find it already registered to me. I put it in my jeans pocket along with my cellphone and headed to the door with Lucario close behind. I got in the elevator with my mom and headed to the bottom floor to head for the airport. We would take a taxi together but would leave each other at the airport. In the taxi I put my hair back in a ponytail again and stretched getting ready for the 4 hour flight to Lumios to meet Prof. Sycamore to tell him i'm starting today.

Mom and I seperated at the airport and I headed for the terminal to Lumios. I put Lucario in his pokeball back in the taxi and got ready to board the plane. I walked up to the TSA lady and she scanned me for bombs and weapons. She also had a guard Furfrou and she was so cute. I scratched her behind her ears and showed her some lovins. If Lucario had seen he would have been so jealous of the Furfrou and gotten pouty, So I was glad he was in his ball for the flight there. When I got on the plane I put my bag in the carryover and sat down by the window. I put my head against the edge of my seat and stared out the window at the town I had been asleep in for the past six years. I smiled lightly as the plane took off and headed toward Lumios city. At Lumios I would be meeting some newer trainer who were the same age as me. These trainers were from another region and were coming for another journey. I was already ahead of them though with Lucario who was super strong. He had trained himself everyday I slept to be there when I woke up. As I drifted off to sleep because I was tired from today the plane flew through the clouds on its way to Lumios.

When I arrived in Lumios I was jolted awake by the captain telling passengers to sit down and put on the seatbelts because we were beginning our final descent into the city airport. The plane then landed and we were allowed to get up and grab our carryover and get off the plane. Once off the plane I headed for the taxi area to find a driver with my name on his sign. "Kuri, I am Serenity, the professor's assistant he sent me to pick you up since the other trainers are already there." She said as she opened the car door for me and got in the driver seat. "Ok" I responded and I climbed in and sat down then closed the door behind me. She drove quickly and efficiently through the traffic. When we pulled up infront of the professor's lab I got out of the car and she drove it around to park it so it wasn't in the street. She had given me the go ahead to go inside so I walked up the path and opened the big wooden doors and entered the lab. "Hello Kuri it is so nice to meet you" said Sycamore as he walked downstairs. "How was your flight?" "It was great thanks for asking!" I responded smiling. "This way to the other trainers please!" He said as he walked into a side room. I followed him into the other room and there standing was 3 different trainers. One was a girl with short brown hair and a Vaporeon sitting next to her. The girl's eyes were hazel and she was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans. She was just pulling a phone out of her purse as I walked in with Sycamore. The second trainer was a boy with jet black hair and green eyes. He was wearing a sweatshirt with jeans and his pokemon appeared to be a Charmeleon who was standing next to him. The final trainer was another guy but this one was tall as fuck with brown hair and glasses. He was wearing jeans with a red shirt and a leather jacket. The pokemon next to him was a shiny Zorua which was considered a rare pokemon one because it was shiny and it was the devolution of a pseudo legendary. Sycamore began to introduce them and starting with the girl he said. "This is Melody she is a trainer from the Johto region. " Melody waved and her Vaporeon nodded at me. "Next we have Alex a trainer from the Kanto region. " Alex looked up and said "Hey" then went back to his phone. His Charmeleon just snorted a puff of smoke coming out of his nostrils. "Then finally we have Buch from Unova region with his Zorua friend." Buch nodded to me and his Zorua just looked at me. For some reason I blushed when he nodded at me so I just looked at my feet and shook myself. I also mentally slapped myself and said ' _Calm down Kuri it's just some guy.'_ Sycamore then introduced me to them. "Everyone this is Kuri from here in Kalos and his partner… Hey Kuri where is Lucario?" I then remembered Lucario was still in his ball and grabbed it. I then called him out of it and he stretched like he was cooped up to long. "Lucario and Kuri are our friends from Aquacorde Town." He finished and then Alex pulled out his pokedex and scanned Lucario. "Nice where did ya catch it" Alex asked. I looked offended and replied with "I didn't catch _him_ I grew up with him." Alex looked surprised and said "Sorry didn't mean to offend ya dude." I just shook my head and turned away as Melody came up to me and put out her hand. "Im Melody Serui nice to meet you" I shook her hand and said "I'm Kuri Lattiki its nice to meet you too!" Once I finished talking to Melody, Sycamore came back and looked at the 4 of us. "Now that you are all here let me give you your badge cases." He handed out badge cases that kind of aligned with the colors we were wearing. "This is what you will use to collect the badges you win from the gyms around Kalos as you travel. You must have all eight badges to compete against the Elite 4. You all already have one pokemon so I don't need to start you off with starters." He told us. "Now you can travel together or apart but I recomend together due to Team Zirco and their new ambitions. They surfaced 6 years ago when one of their member was caught attacking a helpless child and his Riolu with his Arcanine." I looked up when I realized Sycamore was talking about me. "The child now a pokemon trainer was in a coma for 6 years and you have already met him." Sycamore finished saying and looked at me. I looked down accidentally showing my scarred arm the the other trainers. "They attacked you?" Melody asked. "I don't want to talk about it" I responded to her question. "It happened along time ago and I don't remember much." I was getting kind of guarded about it but that was fair because I was traumatized by it. "So that's why you're going on your journey now you were too weak to fight off one grunt and lost so you want to get revenge the weakling way with us." Alex said. I was angry now. "I was fucking 10 years old you bastard how was I supposed to be strong!" Lucario could see I was upset and grabbed my arm with his paw and motioned for me to calm down and ignore him. "No Lucario I want to knock him the fuck out" I growled showing off my sharp teeth and my red eye glinting. Alex stepped back slightly scared and said "Let's have a pokemon battle then show me how strong you are now. " I looked at him and responded with "You're scared and hiding behind your pokemon? Wow" I walked out of the room with Melody following me and Buch did too. Alex was just standing there dumbfounded. I slid my badge case into a side pocket on my bag and headed into town to head to the first gym here. "What your not gonna stay with him" I asked them. "Nahh he's kind of a jack ass" answered Buch. "This is the first time i've heard you talk" I told Buch. He looked kind of embarrassed and said "I was really engrossed with my phone earlier sorry I didn't say anything." He was actually looking apologetic so I nodded. "I don't know about you guys but i'm going to the gym here in town to beat it and move on because i'm not weak." I said still angry. "Don't take anything Alex has to say seriously he's just doing this to be mean to you because you're stronger than him." Melody said trying to comfort me. "I'm fine he just hit a nerve for me." I responded to her comforting words. We were at the entrance to the gym now and Lucario was punching the air to get himself pumped. We walked in and I declared I wanted to challenge the leader of the gym and he walked out. "I am he" The blonde man said. "The gym leader of this gym, Clement!" The gym leader had three pokemon to my one but I was ready. "Let's battle!" I said and we began with his ref saying "Battle begin!" I said "Go Lucario!" the gym leader sent out a Luxray. "You know boy steel types don't do well against electric types." "I know but you don't know us." I responded to his jab. I looked at Lucario and just nodded. Melody and Buch where sitting on the sidelines and watching. I felt a bit of heat and realized i was blushing again because Buch was looking at me. Lucario stood here and waited as the gym leader told his Luxray to use Thunder Fang.. The Luxray rushed us and then when he was almost at Lucario, Lucario jumped in the air and did a screwdriver aura sphere from above which instantly K. the Luxray. The gym leader did a take back and he was surprised his best pokemon was taken out with one hit. "Good god how did you learn that?" He asked "We trained hard and long for this moment " I responded "Our first gym battle and I don't plan to lose to you. Thunder Fang was the move that put me in my coma and I will not lose to it ever again." He looked surprised then he realized who I was and said I had bested him. He walked up and handed me my badge and said "Good job boy I would not have beaten you either way." I laughed and hugged Lucario glad we won and put my badge in my case. Buch walked over and congratulated me on my win. Melody walked up to say "I won't be able to beat him with Vaporeon she's a water type." she looked slightly mad. "Why don't you go catch some pokemon Melody" I said.

She looked up and said. "Thats a good idea." She then rushed out of the gym to go find herself some new friends. I laughed then Buch and I followed her out of the gym to go train and meet new friends. Melody was already in the forest outside of town when we caught up to her and looking for pokemon. "Melody slow down" I said laughing from how winded Buch was looking. "Come on tough guy you're pretty slow for a pretty fast looking guy." "I'm slow am I?" He said and began to chase me around the forest. I was having fun and laughing as our pokemon began to join in the fun with Buch tackling me to the ground and sitting on top of me. Buch fell on top of me and just layed there for a second before sitting up a bit to look in my eyes. I blushed as he was really close and he leaned in...then Lucario saw him about to kiss me and rushed over like he was still playing and falling on top of us to interrupt the moment. What we didn't know was that Melody had taken a picture of us like that and saved it. When we got up out of our dogpile Lucario was looking jealous of how close Buch and i were getting. He even said he didn't want me to be around Buch without him and i just told him to stop being so jealous. I sighed and before i could turn around Lucario grabbed my arm and crashed his lips against mine. My eyes were wide and I pulled away. "What the HELL Lucario!" I yelled. "You're my oldest friend but i don't like you like that." I said. Buch ran over to see what happened and i just said it was fine and lets go. I held onto Buch's arm and walked with him and he began to blush. I looked up at him, and he looked down. I then just nuzzled his arm and he was blushing.


End file.
